The Day I Left
by emilyy.kellyy
Summary: When Annabeth finds out she's pregnant she's forced with telling Percy and Athena attacking him or telling Athena and leaving Percy.Which does she take. Find out


A/N I hope you like this fist sample of the story, hoping you review got more ideas on the way

emilyy.

summary: When Annabeth finds she's pregnant, she's forced with telling Percy and Athena attacking him or telling Athena and leaving Percy. Which does she out

* * *

Annabeth POV.

I stood shocked at the small white stick that lay unforgotten in my bathroom sink. It can't be. I'm a daughter of Athena; I never made stupid mistakes like this, putting not only my life but my boyfriend seaweed brain and my unborn child in danger. What should I do? I questioned. Would Percy be okay with a baby? I know he always wanted a baby, but we're only 20 we have just barely left college, we have only been without camp half-blood protection for a year. OH MY GOD! What would my mother say, Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, Athena, daughter of the all mighty King of the gods, Zeus, god of the skies and lightning. Poor Percy, I wonder what mother would say this time.

Last time it was when I told my mother that Percy and I were getting married, that was 2 years ago last month. My mother chased Percy all around Olympus before I stopped my mother from blasting Percy to ashes. What would Poseidon react. When he found out we were getting married at first he wasn't pleased at having a daughter of Athena as a daughter-in-law, but after a while Poseidon had the feeling that if we wasn't together, his son would be heart-broken. His theory was true, as when Percy thought I was dead, Chiron and our fellow campers said that he was depressed, that he never left his cabin, he never went to the beach, it had always, since the day we started dating, been our place, our special place that we would come together to relax away from the stress of training and our demi-god brother and sisters shouting in our ears whenever they felt like it.

I wish I was able to speak to someone but Thalia was on her honeymoon with Nico in Greece, while Grover and Juniper were having some alone time as they have just welcomed twin girls into the family, there eldest son Rommy wasn't too pleased to have to share with his sisters. He's four and so far he was the only baby until the girls arrived which turned out to be a surprise to everyone, as everyone thought juniper had another boy coming. They got two things wrong. There's twins, and there girls. Now, back to my situation, what would Percy say, will he leave me. We have only just got each other back.

I glanced at my watch that hung loosely on my wrist. Quarter to 6. Fifteen minutes until my sea weed brain arrives back, from the marine centre. When we graduated, Percy was offered a place at the marine centre in New York, while I went on to be an architect, working both in the mortal world and at Olympus. Percy had always wanted to work with sea creatures as he is son of the sea god.

15 minutes later. Percy POV.

Finally, my shift was over and I was finally on my holiday. I and Annabeth were planning on going down to the beach in Montauk. I arrived home at bang on six o'clock, to find the living room empty, the kitchen empty, and the bedroom empty.

"Annabeth, where are you wise girl?" I asked scared that something may have happened to her.

"I'm in here seaweed brain, I've …. Um …. Got something to show you." Annabeth stuttered, sounding unsure of her words. Before I reached the door handle I heard violent vomiting coming from the other side of the door.

"Annabeth was wrong dear?" I asked. My wise girl was never sick; I was always the one taking day off working while being cared for, (until I was full health) by Annabeth.

"Come here seaweed brain!" she said impatiently, tapping her fingers of the toilet bowl after flushing. " Help me up, I need to get this taste out before I'm sick again" Slowly I made my way over to her, lifting her up in my arms and walking over to the sink.

"Thank-you Percy" she replied kissing my cheek. "Can you sort dinner I need to go lay down"


End file.
